Shining Star Mahou Moon Pretty Cure
Shining Star Mahou Moon Pretty Cure '''is the second fan series created by CureLuna5. The theme is Space, constellations and learning to adapt to a new place. It is to have 50 episodes and 1 movie, which will expand Kira's family. (Luna Chan doesn't mind grammar corrections. Comments, and critiques are also 100% allowed) '''Plot Everything was fine until the cold hearted Eclipse Force came and completely wreaked the Astral Kingdom Belt. All the royals of the kingdoms have been captured, except for one. Princess Kinboshi made it past the Eclipse Force and ended up taking the five Planetary Prisms to a town in Japan called Aitokuro. She is then taken in by a old seamstress who then renames her Linoshii Kira. Kira now has to deal with a new school, new friends, and becoming Cure Comet of the Shining Star Mahou Moon Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Linoshii Kira / Cure Comet Voiced by: '''Kayano Ai '''Intro:"'' ''The flickering light blazing across the sky, Cure Comet!" Attacks: 'Comet Flicker, Powerful Prism Sparkle, Twilight Torrent '''Theme Colors: '''Hot Pink and Cherry Red When her kingdom was under attack by the Eclipse Force, Princess Kinboshi eventullaly renamed Linoshii Kira, took action and went down to Aitokuro to assemble the Pretty Cure. She however did not expect herself to become the first cure. She is very, very quiet and doesn't like starting conversations. If she could, she'd never speak in school if she could. And with the help of Runa and the Sparkle Prism she can transform into Cure Comet. She wields the power of Venus and Holy Light. 'Erina Risa / Cure Ring Voiced By: Ueda Reina Intro: '" ''The planet of protection, wisdom, and hope, Cure Ring!" 'Attacks: '''Delphinus Wave, Powerful Prism Tsunami, Twilight Torrent '''Theme Colors: '''Ocean Blue and Midnight Blue Erina Risa was Kira's first friend that she made at Aitokuro Academy for Girls. She is very sweet and kind and always makes sure her friends are safe. When the her mother was attacked by a Orionoa, she was the first to help Cure Comet and with the help of Hayley and the Triton Prism, she transformed into the second cure. She wields the power of Neptune and Water. 'Orchidia Terria / Cure Sunbeam Voiced By: Fukuen Misato Intro ''" A bright soul shining in the daylight, Cure Sunbeam!"'' Attacks: Sunbeam Shimmer, Powerful Prism Fire, Twilight Torrent Theme Colors: 'Bright Yellow and Carrot Orange Orchidia Terria is a very bright, sporty girl who's always up for a challenge. She is also very stubborn at times. She and Riirie have been besties ever since they were two years old, even though they are opposites now that they are in their first year of high school. She became Cure Sunbeam when her family's shop was attacked by an Orionoa, she deciced to step in and became a cure with the help of Ari and the Sun Prism. She wields the power of Mars and Fire. 'Kyukon Riirie / Cure Nova Voiced by: '''Ayana Taketatsu '''Intro: ''" A twinkling star of courage, Cure Nova!"'' Attacks: Nova Shot, Powerful Prism Nebula, Twilight Torrent Theme Colors: 'Purple and Black Kyukon Riirie's number one mission is to keep the bullies from bullying her best friends, especially her best friend Orchidia Terria. She may seem like a pretty mean girl at first, but she's really the kindest girl on the team!!! She became Cure Nova when Terria hadn't transformed into Cure Sunbeam making her extremely upset. So, with Nebbie's help along with the Midnight Prism, she transformed for the first time. She wields the power of Saturn and Storms. 'Linoshii Katelyn / Cure Wishes Voiced by: '''Yoshikawa Miku '''Intro: ''" Your wish shall be granted, Cure Wishes!" '' Attacks: Wishing Star, Powerful Prism Orbit, Twilight Torrent Theme Colors: 'Aqua Blue and Lime Green Katelyn is Kira's little sister who "Thank God" was able to get away from the kingdom. She is her sisters complete oppisite and is the craziest member of the team. When Kira was placed under the Eclipse Force's control, Katelyn transformed into Cure Wishes thanks to Lil' Star and the Lovelinker Prism. With her Wishing Star attack was able to break the device controlling her sister and joined Kira in her plan to stop the Eclipse Force. She wields the power of the Moon and Love. Mascots 'Runa - A magenta cat-like mascot who isn't very fond of the word "fun". According to the other mascots, Runa was once the peppiest of the Prism Guards, but sadly had her happiness was taken when one of the Novablack stole her dream during the attack. She is Kira's transformation partner as well as the Comet Crystal keeper. Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:CureLuna5 Category:Space Themed Series Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series